Another Love
by Mlle Chocogrenouille
Summary: Elisabeth Walters n'avait rien demandé à personne. Si ce n'est le fait d'être tranquille. Mais voilà. Elle et la tranquillité, ce n'est pas encore ça. Surtout si un certain James Potter s'en mêle, et décide qu'elle deviendra sa nouvelle victime. Entre les élèves attaqués sans que l'on sache pourquoi, et une découverte bouleversante, c'est une 5ème année difficile qui s'annonce.
1. La rentrée!

Elisabeth Walters venait de passer le passage de la voie neuf trois quart. Ses longs cheveux châtains lui arrivant à la taille étaient attachés en un chignon lâche, des mèches retombants sur ses yeux, dont l'un était noisette et l'autre gris. Son nez en trompette était retroussé en une moue mécontente, tandis qu'une légère rougeur s'étalait sur ses joues parsemées de taches de rousseurs. Poussant son chariot, elle se dirigea vers la famille Weasley. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un pas de plus, une masse rousse lui sauta dans les bras. Elisabeth sourit face à sa meilleure amie, Rose weasley, dont les cheveux étaient aussi emmêlés que ceux de sa mère.

- Lisbeeeeeeeth ! hurla Rose.

- Wow, calmos Rosy !

La jeune fille se mit à rire face à l'enthousiasme de la rousse, et se dirigea vers le reste de la famille Weasley afin de leur dire bonjour. Lorsqu'elle aperçut une touffe noire se diriger vers Rose et sa famille, elle lui sauta dessus, tandis qu'Albus Potter –fameux propriétaire de la touffe noire.- la faisait tournoyer dans les airs et la serrait contre elle. Elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, tandis qu'il lui ébouriffait les cheveux affectueusement. Elle salua ses parents et Lily, sa petite sœur, avant de se tourner avec lenteur vers l'aîné Potter, James. C'est en grimaçant et avec une voix traînante qu'elle le salua.

- Potter.

- Walters. Toujours pas orpheline ? J'aurais pourtant juré que ta mère avait crevé cet été.

- James ! s'insurgea Ginny Potter, tandis qu'Elisabeth bouillonnait de fureur.

- Toi.. Tu.. Espèce d'enflure ! Je te jure que je vais te tuer avant que tu n'ai le temps de dire Quidditch, imbécile ! cria-t-elle, les poings serrés, Albus l'empêchant de se jeter sur son frère.

- Tu menaces mais tu n'agis pas Walters. Quel courage. Papa, Maman.

Avec un dernier rictus moqueur pour la jeune fille James entra dans le train, tandis que Harry Potter se tournait vers Elisabeth.

- Il n'y a pas d'améliorations ?

- Sincèrement Mr. Potter, ça m'étonnerait qu'il y en ait.. dit-elle avec un sourire résigné.

- Je vois.. Passez une bonne année, Elisabeth je te revois à Noël. Et pas trop de bêtises !

- Oui papa ! répondit Albus avant de grimper dans le train, suivit de Rose et Elisabeth.

Le trio se dirigea vers le fond du train à la recherche d'un wagon libre, puis s'y installèrent. Une fois à l'intérieur, Elisabeth se jeta sur le canapé en poussant un juron, la mâchoire crispée.

- Si cet idiot n'était pas de ta famille Al, je te jure que je l'aurais tué depuis longtemps !

Suite à ces paroles, elle sortit son carnet de dessin de son sac et se mit à griffonner, indifférente aux petits lumières de magie qui voletaient autour d'elle, laissant ses pensées vagabonder dans son esprit sans faire attention. Au bout de plusieurs heures de trajet, ils enfilèrent leur robe de sorcier, avant de descendre du Poudlard Express lorsque celui-ci fut arrêté. Une fois dans les calèches, elle colla sa tête à la vitre, regardant le sombral qui avançait dans une démarche majestueuse et pourtant funèbre.

- Lizzy, est-ce que ça va ? demanda Albus.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste que.. ça me tue de le dire mais ton frère avait raison. Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps à ma mère, et pourtant je suis ici, je l'abandonne. je me sens si mal Albus ! J'ai l'impression de commettre une faute impardonnable !

- Elisabeth, intervint Rose, tu n'y peux rien. Ta mère veut que tu profites de ta vie, et que tu sois heureuse, pas que tu rumines des pensées sombres en restant avec elle.

- Je sais, mais.. je m'en veux tout de même.

- Elle le sait et elle t'aime, dit Albus, tu dois lui faire confiance. Ca va aller, on est là pour toi.

Elisabeth soupira. Sa mère était atteinte d'une maladie inconnue et refusait de se faire soigner par des sorciers. Amanda Walters était une femme d'honneur, et si elle devait mourir, ce serait d'une manière digne. Son mari avait succombé à un sort de mort dont la trajectoire avait dévié, et ne voulait plus rien entendre à propos du monde magique, sauf ce que lui racontait sa fille.

Le trio descendit des calèches et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, tandis qu'Elisabeth se dirigeait vers la table des Poufsouffles et Rose et Albus vers celle des Gryffondors.

McGonagall prit la parole et récita son discours habituel sur les zones à éviter, en lançant un regard éloquent à James Potter et ses amis, qui affichaient une mine innocente.

C'est avec une mine fatiguée que la brune se coucha pour la rentrée de sa 5ème, année, tandis qu'elle caressait distraitement le portrait de sa mère.


	2. Un évènement inattendu

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain, Elisabeth sut qu'il y avait un problème. Et un mauvais pressentiment la prit. Premièrement, son dortoir était vide, alors que normalement, elle se levait la première. Elle fronça les sourcils, et regarda son réveil. Il était 8h03.

- Par Merlin, j'suis en retard !

La jeune fille se leva d'un bond, et enfilant un jean et un pull en V au blason de Poufsouffle avec ses éternels , elle se précipita vers la porte et sortit de sa salle commune en trombe en courant vers la salle de métamorphose. S'arrêtant devant celle-ci en soufflant, elle toqua et entra, le visage rouge.

- Mlle Walters, je vois que vous nous faîtes l'honneur de votre présence, déclara Mcgonagall.

- Madame, je suis vraiment désolée, je ne me suis pas réveillée, et..

- Votre matinée ne m'intéresse pas Miss, allez vous asseoir. 5 points en moins pour Poufsouffle, la coupa le professeur.

Elisabeth souffla, et alla s'asseoir à côté de Rose, partageant son cours avec les Gryffondors. Elle posa son sac au sol et sortit ses affaires, un bloc de feuilles et un stylo. Les professeurs avaient renoncés depuis longtemps à lui faire prendre des parchemins et de l'encre, méthode qu'elle trouvait complètement dépassée.

- Alors, quoi de neuf ? lança-t-elle à Rose.

- Une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi, je le crains..

- Euh.. C'est-à-dire ? son pressentiment augmentait, et ce n'était pas bon signe.

- Je peux pas te le dire tout à l'heure ? argumenta Rose.

- Rose. La. Mauvaise. Nouvelle. Maintenant ! Souffla-t-elle.

-Hum.. Après la métamorphose, on a DCFM..

- Oui, et ?

- On a cours avec les septième années de gryffondors et poufssoufles, parce qu'on révise les épouvantards et qu'ils doivent le faire aussi..

- C'EST UNE BLAGUE ? cria Elisabeth oubliant où elle se trouvait.

- MADEMOISELLE WALTERS CALMEZ-VOUS ! asséna Leur professeur. Puisque vous tenez tant à parler venez me faire cet exercice. Vous allez transformer cette table en animal.

Elisabeth se leva et regarda son professeur d'un air blasé. Elle maîtrisait cet exercice depuis la troisième année, étant l'élève la plus douée de son année en métamorphose avec Rose. D'un geste souple du poignet, elle fit tournoyer sa baguette et prononça la formule. « Animalis Mouvementis » La table se transforma en petit dragon qui cracha une flamme. Mcgonagall rechangea la table, tandis qu'elle annonçait la fin du cours.

Elle sortirent et se rendirent dans la salle de DCFM qui avait été magiquement agrandit. Elisabeth se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, de plus en plus mal à l'aise à l'idée de devoir passer. Elle ne voulait pas qu'un accident se reproduise. Oh non, c'était la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait. Elle s'assirent à leurs places tandis qu'elle apercevait James Potter et ses amis s'installer sur les rangée voisine. Le reste des 5ème et 7ème années arrivèrent rapidement, et le professeur Hadley commença son cours en rappelant la formule adaptée face à un épouvantard, à savoir « Ridikkulus ». La brune souffla et ferma les yeux un court instant, ce qui n'échappa pas à James. Il lui lança un regard emplit d'amusement et lui chuchota :

-Alors Walters, on a peur ?

- Tais-toi Potter, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !

Malheureusement pour elle, le professeur l'aperçut, et lui jeta un regard perçant.

- Bien Miss Walters, si vous avez tant envie de parler, vous passerez la première. Approchez je vous pris.

- Non, non, non. S'il vous plaît..

- Ne faîtes donc pas l'enfant Miss, venez ici.

C'est donc avec appréhension et en jetant un regard terrifié à Rose qu'elle se leva lentement. Le professeur n'était pas là lors de sa troisième année et peu d'élèves se souvenaient de ce qu'il s'était passé quand elle était passée devant l'épouvantard. Elle se plaça face à l'armoire et se mit à trembler légèrement, la main moite. Ses pensées se bousculèrent, tandis qu'elle lançait des coups d'œil effrayés à sa meilleure amie, qui n'échappèrent pas à James. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait faire peur à la cinquième année à ce point ?

D'un mouvement de baguette, le professeur libéra l'épouvantard, tandis qu'un ricanement se faisait entendre et que la pièce fut plongée dans un brouillard noir. Les murmures s'intensifièrent, et d'un seul coup, le corps d'un petit enfant blond couvert de sang se révéla. Elisabeth ferma les yeux tandis qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue, pour venir s'écraser sur son pull.

- Elisabeth.. le murmure ressemblait à un sifflement.

- Non..

- Elisabeth.. Tu m'as tué Elisabeth.. Tu m'as tué !

L'enfant se planta un couteau dans le ventre à plusieurs reprises, avec un rire dément en continuant sa litanie.

- Tu m'as tué Elisabeth, tu m'as tué !

Dans la salle, un silence régnait, tandis que Rose serait les poings, prête à intervenir. Tout le monde connaissait l'histoire de Geoffrey Walters, le célèbre Auror. Mais ils ne comprenaient pas qui était l'enfant.

- Arrête.. la voix d'Elisabeth n'était plus qu'un souffle à peine audible, et James se surprit à ressentir de la peine pour la jeune fille. Qui aurait aimé se retrouver face à sa plus grande peur ? Il se creusait les méninges. Son père ne lui avait jamais parlé d'un enfant qui serait mort et qui avait fait parti de la famille de la jeune fille. Qui était-il ?

- Tu m'as tué !

- Arrête !

- TU M'AS TUE ELISABETH , TU M'AS TUE GRANDE SŒUR !

- ARRÊTE, ARRÊTE, ARRÊTE !

Dans la classe, un brouhaha immense prit place. Elisabeth Walter avait eu un petit frère ? Il était mort ? Que s'était-il passé ?

Cependant le bruit se stoppa d'un coup lorsqu'ils sentirent que le sol se mettait à trembler et qu'Elisabeth était entouré un pâle halo argenté.

- Tais-toi, tais-toi, TAIS-TOI ! répétait la jeune fille dans une litanie sans fin, les mains sur les oreilles.

- Tu m'as tué !

- LA FERME, TAIS-TOI !

Une lumière éblouissante apparut dans la salle, rendant les élèves momentanément aveugles, tandis qu'une vague de puissance déferlait à travers le château.

Puis d'un coup tout se stoppa. Lorsque les élèves rouvrirent les yeux, ils virent que l'armoire était brisée et que l'épouvantard avait disparu. Le professeur se tenait à son bureau, les yeux écarquillés, regardant les murs fissurés. Puis Rose se leva d'un bond et se jeta sur la forme inanimée par terre.

- ELISABETH ! Réveille-toi !

Et à l'étonnement de tous, James Potter se leva et prit Elisabeth dans ses bras, l'emmenant à l'infirmerie. Ils étaient connus pour leurs crises de colère à répétitions, ce geste n'était dont pas anodin. Ils marchaient d'un pas rapide vers l'infirmerie, tandis que Rose se mettait à sangloter.

- Rosy, chuut ça va aller.. essayait de la rassurer James.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu fais ça James ? Tu la déteste !

- Je sais pas, je..

Heureusement, il ne put terminer sa phrase car ils arrivaient à l'infirmerie, tandis que Mme Hadley (l'infirmière et la femme du prof de DCFM) se précipitait vers eux, l'air inquiet.

- La pauvre enfant ! Que lui est-il arrivé ? Posez-la là, dit-elle en désignant un lit vide.

Tandis que Rose se narrait les derniers évènements à l'infirmière, James posa avec douceur le corps inanimé sur le lit, écartant les quelques mèches brunes qui balayaient le front d'Elisabeth d'un geste tendre que personne ne vit. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut de ce qu'il venait de faire, il recula d'un pas, abasourdi. Que lui arrivait-il ? Se pouvait-il qu'il ressente de.. l'affection pour celle qu'il avait toujours haï ? Il secoua la tête et soupira. C'était surement de la pitié.. Il se dirigea vers la sortie lorsque l'infirmière l'interpella.

- où allez vous comme ça ?

- A mon dortoir, pourquoi ?

- Venez ici, vous allez aider votre cousine et moi à s'occuper de Miss Walters.

- Pardon ?!

- Ne discutez pas ! répondit Mme Hadley d'un ton sans réplique.

Rose étouffa un rire, et s'approcha de sa meilleure amie. L'infirmière prit la parole.

- Bien Potter, vous allez lui enlever son pull, et Rose tu appliqueras la crème violette que je t'ai donné au niveau de son thorax.

- Je vous demande pardon ? s'exclama le brun.

- Ne faites pas de chichis Potter, et enlevez-moi ce pull !

- Alors Jamesie, on a peur de découvrir le corps d'une femme ? se moqua Rose.

James soupira. C'était bien ça le problème. Elisabeth n'était plus la gamine maigre aux cheveux épais qu'il connaissait. Elle s'était métamorphosée durant l'été. Ses cheveux étaient devenus de belles boucles brunes qui retombaient librement sur ses épaules, son visage s'était aminci, et elle avait prit des formes. C'était une magnifique jeune femme, et il venait de s'en rendre compte.

Il finit par enlever le pull de l'adolescente et déglutit en voyant son buste. Il évita de regarder le corps étendu sur le lit, mais son regard était attiré par la noirceur du soutien-gorge d'Elisabeth, qui contrastait avec sa peau diaphane.

- Merci Potter, vous pouvez disposez maintenant.

- J'vous en prie.. marmonna-t-il.

Il poussa les portes de l'infirmerie et se rendit d'un pas rapide à sa salle commune. Arrivé devant la grosse dame, il soupira. Et hop, encore un numéro de charme de la part du tableau.

- Mot de Passe mon mignon ? gloussa-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- Draconis.. souffla-t-il d'un air lassé.

Le portrait s'ouvrit et il s'engouffra dans l'antre des rouges et or en soupirant. Il grimpa jusqu'à son dortoir et se sentit soulagé lorsqu'il vit que seul son meilleur ami était présent.

- Alors ? demanda celui-ci.

- Alors rien, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Elle était toujours évanouie quand je suis parti !

- Bah alors Jamie Boy, pourquoi tu t'énerves ? Tu t'es prit d'affection pour la petite Walters ?

- Ta gueule Somerhalder ! répondit James en lui jetant un coussin à la figure.

- Hé ! Tu nous fait quoi là ? Qu'est-ce qui s'passe mec ?

- Rien, laisse tomber..

- Tu t'inquiètes ? Mais c'est qu'une gamine cette fille, oublies-la !

- C'est plus une gamine justement ! Fous-moi la paix Matt, je vais me reposer.

Matt Somerhalder regarda son meilleur ami se diriger et s'asseoir sur son lit, avant de tirer les rideaux bordeaux. Il fronça les sourcils et se rendit à la salle commune, avec d'autres amis. Il ne comprenait pas le comportement de James mais il savait que celui-ci n'était pas dans son état normal. Que s'était-il passé à l'infirmerie pour mettre son meilleur ami dans un état pareil ? Lui qui était si difficile à atteindre ?

Du côté de l'infirmerie, Elisabeth venait de se réveiller. Elle papillonna des yeux, tandis que l'infirmière se précipitait à son chevet et lui faisait avaler plusieurs potions au goût plus horrible les une que les autres.

- Comment vous sentez-vous Miss ?

- Ca va.. Je crois.. Est-ce que je peux sortir ?

Elisabeth n'avait jamais vraiment l'infirmerie, n'aimant pas être enfermée sans rien faire.

- Oui, attendez deux minutes, et buvez ça ! dit l'infirmière en lui tendant une énième décoction.

Elle revint deux minutes après en lui tendant un tube de crème violet, et lui expliquant qu'elle devait l'appliquer sur son thorax tous les jours pendant une semaine.

- Vous reviendrez me voir dans 7 jours, Miss. Vous pouvez y aller.

Se dépêchant, Elisabeth sortit en trombe et se dirigea vers les toilettes des filles, et sourit en apercevant Mimi Geignarde. Contrairement à certaines personnes, elle aimait bien discuter avec le fantôme.

- Salut Mimi, comment vas-tu ?

- Eliliiii ! Ca va très bien ! elisabeth grimaça à l'entente de son surnom.

La jeune brune prit se positionna face aux lavabos et observa son reflet dans la glace, passant sa main dans ses cheveux, avant que son regard ne soit attiré par des tatouages noirs et argentés qui parcouraient son poignet gauche jusqu'à son avant-bras. La jeune fille souffla et ouvrit grand les yeux.

- Et merde.. Mimi je dois te laisser !

Elle se mit à courir dans les couloirs, se dirigeant vers le bureau de la directrice. S'arrêtant devant la gargouille, elle réfléchit puis prononça le mot de passe. « Dumbledore ! » Elle toqua à la porte du bureau et entra dans l'antre de sa directrice. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils et remonta ses lunettes sur l'arrête de son nez en voyant Elisabeth.

- Miss Walters, que faites-vous ici ? J'ai entendu l'incident de cet après-midi, comment allez-vous ?

- Bien mais Madame, opn a un gros, gros problème ! soupira Elisabeth.

- Quoi donc, Miss ?

- Ca. Dit Elisabeth en désignant son bras gauche.

- Oh merlin.. souffla le professeur Mcgonagall en pâlissant.


End file.
